Irrigation refers to the artificial application of water to the land or soil to assist in the growing of agriculture crops and the maintenance of landscapes during periods of inadequate rainfall. One common type of irrigation system is the lawn sprinkler system which has widespread use in maintaining lawns at individual homes or large commercial properties. A lawn sprinkler system is a system of sprinklers, usually installed below ground level, to scatter or spray water droplets over a lawn, golf course, or the like, similarly to a light rainfall.
A lawn sprinkler system needs regular maintenance for it to work properly over time. One of the most common problems that cause a lawn sprinkler system to malfunction is the damage to the sprinkler assemblies, which are often broken by lawnmower blades and snow shovels or which simply deteriorate due to the harsh environment. Constant contact with dirt, being soaked in water, being disrupted by grass roots, and constant exposure to hot or cold weather condition all could cause damage to the sprinkler assemblies. Water supply lines and joints are also subject to being damaged. For example, a supply line may be damaged between sprinkler assemblies and require replacement, a joint from the supply to the sprinkler assembly may break, or the supply may clog near the joint, etc. Broken sprinkler assemblies not only cause the sprinkler system to not work properly, but also cause water leaks which lead to a larger utility bill.
For many homeowners, it is a constant battle to have to locate broken sprinklers or supply lines and repair or replace them with new ones on a regular basis in order to keep a lawn sprinkler system working properly. Although the homeowners can hire professionals to care for their lawn sprinkler systems, professional services can prove to be expensive, which would add additional strain to the already tight budget of many homeowners.
In order to provide protection to sprinkler assemblies, certain sprinkler assembly protection devices have been developed. For example, relatively rigid sprinkler donuts or sprinkler crowns can be installed around sprinkler heads to protect the sprinkler from the lawnmowers and keep the grass away. However, the existing sprinkler assembly protection devices are generally designed to protect above ground sprinkler heads or pop-up sprinkler risers from bending or breaking. The underground portion of a sprinkler assembly including its supply is not protected by the existing sprinkler protection devices.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a convenient and money-saving sprinkler assembly protection device that can protect an underground sprinkler assembly and supply, or the underground portion of a sprinkler assembly in general, from being damaged by growing roots, harsh environment and weather conditions, accidental damage due to digging, and the like.